


we are lovers, he and i

by kenai



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: 049 takes off his mask uwah?!, Affection, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, i know it's part of his face but i wanted them to smooch, most of this is in 035's pov, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenai/pseuds/kenai
Summary: Although they had met over a hundred years ago, having moved on from one another in the middle of it, they could never seem to part once they felt their hands on each other again.





	we are lovers, he and i

**Author's Note:**

> yes..... i am just now getting into scp in our good year of 2018  
> did i think about making another separate account specifically to post this? absolutely.  
> (there's also barely any 035/049 content so im delivering for those who are starving)

Alarms were going off in every direction, echoing throughout the dark hallways. Lights were flickering, struggling to keep the area bright enough, yet most of them had already been broken, so what was the point in trying anymore? Sounds of stomping boots could be heard around different corners, on every floor, it really did seem like a war zone.

However, that wasn't going to stop them.

They were in the middle of a breach, and they could have been doing  _anything_ right now; they could be causing trouble, taking more lives than necessary, but instead, they chose to see each other.

The first time the both of them had reunited during a breach after so many years of being apart, it was almost as if the spark they both once had came back to life. It was a spark that ignited itself within both of them, like they needed each other, like they were  _made_ for each other.

So now, with every chance they got, they would go to each other, as if they were both fueling their own addiction.

Taking advantage of the current breach, they both agreed to see each other in a room that had been... well, more or less quite trashed. The lights above them had been shattered, only a few of them continuing to flicker and glow up certain spots of the room. The door was busted in and just barely hanging off of it's hinges, while a decent amount of blood was splattered across the floor, walls, and the door itself. Of course, there was also a body or two lying around.

They weren't exactly... doing anything, they were simply enjoying each other's presence.

Who knows how long they'd been embracing each other? Not like it mattered; they were the only ones around to see it. 049 had his arms wrapped loosely around 035's neck — or, well, the body's neck; it's not like 035 would ever actually have his own physical form for his lover to embrace. It always had to be someone else's body, and always ended up being a different body each time they saw each other, which was the only thing that saddened him. 

Right now, the body 035 had managed to steal for himself was quite ideal to his liking; an inch or two taller than 049 — thank god, the doctor was already tall enough as it is. The build was quite acceptable, and as for facial appearance, well that didn't really matter, now did it? All that really mattered was that he had a body to hold his lover with, regardless of whether it was ideal or not. It's not like he could expect much from the D-Class anyways.

With their arms wrapped around each other, the two were subconsciously swaying ever so slightly with each other, gentle side-to-side movements, as if they were dancing to nothing but the sound of chaos. Anyone who knew 035 well enough, they knew that he could hardly keep his mouth shut for a few minutes, so it was honestly a bit of a surprise that he hadn't said something to ruin the moment yet.

What they had right now was nice though, why ruin it?

049's slender, gloved fingers were tracing small shapes and lines into the nape of 035's neck; it was calming, showing small signs of affection towards one another. 035's own hands hadn't been able to stay completely still either, running themselves gently up and down 049's back in a slow rubbing motion.

And the best part about this whole situation, was that they could only do it with each other.

With 049's touch being incredibly lethal to humans, and 035's corrosive fluids destroying whoever came in contact with him, they were only able to touch each other. They were so disgustingly perfect for each other.

From first glance, you would never think creatures like them could feel some sort of affection, let alone towards one another. Never in a million years would you expect two of the most dangerous SCP subjects to be in a relationship. Regardless of that though, it wouldn't be surprising to hear that their feelings had gone years back to when they first met. Or, at least that's how 035 felt.

The bond between them when 049 put him on, it was mutual,  _equal._ 049 was unlike anyone he'd ever met before, and 035 figured that's why he fell for him in the first place. God knows how long it's been since they first met, at least a few hundred years most likely, but 035 has been in love this entire time. That's a long time to love one person.

"Are you planning on escaping?"

049's voice cut in through the silence, almost making 035 jump. Pulling away slowly, yet keeping his hands firmly placed on 049's sides, 035 cocked his head to the side, looking into his lover's eyes through his mask, "Escaping?" He repeated the question, earning a nod from the doctor.

That was... a hard question.

Yet when he didn't answer, 049 kept pressing on, "You've always tried to escape during every breach once you get a host, so aren't you going to?" His voice had gone a bit softer, sounding a tad bit disappointed as well?

They didn't break eye contact; 035 was able to see little emotion in 049's amber eyes, being shadowed over by the thickness of his plague mask. 049 was right though, never had 035 gone through a breach without trying to escape at least once.

"Haha, don't be crazy, Doc," 035 finally responded, "If I escape, then I won't get to see you." He finished his sentence with a light stroke underneath the beak of 049's mask, attempting to lift his face at the same time.

There was a hint of distress seen in 049's eyes, and the soft sigh wasn't hard to miss either. 035 could tell something was going on, so when his lover tried turning away, 035 only placed his hand back onto his cheek to turn his face back, "Hey, baby, talk to me..." His voice went soft when he leaned in a bit, running his fingers further back on his cheek until he could feel them running through 049's hair underneath the hood.

049 furrowed his brows underneath his mask, gulping down his words, throat feeling a bit dry.

"What if they decide to destroy you?"

The words made 035's blood run a bit cold. His fingers gripped just a little tighter on 049's waist out of reflex, and he was trying to think of the proper words to form a sentence, "Destroy me?" He let out a soft chuckle, letting his fingers run gently through 049's hair, "Nobody's destroyin' me, sweetheart." 035 tried to sound as reassuring as possible, which wasn't exactly his strong suit, but he would never lie to his doctor.

049 wasn't very convinced; he knew how dangerous 035 was, the council knew how dangerous 035 was, what if they  _did_ decide to terminate him some day? SCP subjects being terminated due to hostile nature wasn't rare in the facility, sure it didn't happen all the time, but it definitely wasn't rare, it could happen to any of them. 049 knew he was just being... paranoid, and it wasn't something he should be paranoid about; he wasn't even supposed to care about the well being of others unless they were  _sick._ Yet, 035 was different. He's always been different.

"Hey, Doc," 035's voice chimed in again, his fingers slowly moving around the edge of 049's hood, slowly pushing it back, "I'm not going anywhere, okay?" His voice was soft now, gentle, as if that were possible for someone as talkative and obnoxious as he is. With a shaky breath, 049 nodded, hanging his head while he let his lover speak to him.

With the hood being pushed back, 035 was able to push the dark curls back a bit out of 049's face, revealing the edge of his worn out mask. "I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you," He started off slowly, gently running his fingers along the edge of the mask and along 049's cheek, "Never leaving you again." 035 could see the scarring coming from under the mask; it had been so long since he's seen his lover's face.

When 035 started to reach underneath the mask to tug it off, he felt 049 tense up under his touch, so he stopped, "May I?" He slowed his movements, waiting for a subtle nod or something to let him know he could keep going. He knew how 049 felt about his mask being removed; he wouldn't dare act dramatically until the doctor gave his consent.

With a hardly audible exhale, 049 let his shoulders relax, speaking out underneath a sigh, "Go on." He mumbled.

Still wanting to go slowly, not wanting to overwhelm his lover, 035 gently traced his fingertips up and down 049's sides. Regardless of the thick robe getting in the way of any skin-to-skin contact, 035 figured the action would still be a bit calming. With one hand occupying itself on 049's side, 035 nudged his fingers underneath the plague mask, inching it off, taking his time so 049 could adjust to the exposure.

The light was definitely something 049 had to adjust to for a moment. Even though most of the lights had been busted and it wasn't even that dark in the room, constantly wearing a mask with a hood over your head made everything seem so much darker.

With a few blinks and spending a moment squinting his eyes, 049 looked up at 035 with a bit of an insecure looking expression. What he was insecure about was unknown; could it be because he didn't like the way he looked from the beginning, or because he had not seen himself in so long, he didn't know what he looked like now? The answer would only be known to himself, yet 035 seemed to think the opposite.

The mask was at a loss for words once 049's face had come into view for him, almost as if he were awestruck. "Shit, Doc," 035 chuckled, kneeling down just for a moment to gently place the plague doctor mask onto the ground, treating it as if it were glass, "Just as pretty as I remember." 035 said while he ran his fingers along the doctor's jaw, trailing them up to his cheekbones, around his hairline, observing and taking in every little detail.

Some may think the doctor wasn't exactly ideally attractive, but they could all go fuck themselves, because 035 was convinced he was looking at something ethereal. Or maybe that's just what love did to a person.

The bags underneath 049's eyes definitely weren't attempting to hide, but with the lack of sleep and amount of stress, it wasn't like they were unexpected either. 035 ran a thumb slowly across 049's bottom lip, the skin chapped and dry, but didn't make them any less kissable. Amber irises now had shine to them from the light above them, no longer being cast out by the shadow of the mask, and they were absolutely gorgeous. The scars across his face were still there after all of these years; one across his right eyebrow, two along the cheek with one of them reaching the bridge of his nose, and one pulling across his top lip. They were perfect imperfections.

His hair was also getting quite long, it was in need of a haircut. That's not to say 049 looked bad with long hair though, it actually suited him quite nicely. However, obviously not exactly being able to shower, the jet black curls weren't as voluminous as they could be; what a shame.

035 must have been staring for quite some time, considering 049 was already furrowing his brows and trying to look away from him, or at least hide his face.

"Hey," 034 snapped out of his trance to place both hands onto 049's cheeks, turning his face back to look at him, "I wanna kiss you." He spoke bluntly, not trying in any way to make his desires subtle.

Keeping his brows pinched together, 049 huffed, raising his own gloved hands to gently grip onto 035's wrists, "Then do it instead of saying it, you idiot." His voice was a bit muffled from 035 squishing his cheeks together a bit too hard than intended.

If 035's default smile was allowed to get any larger, it definitely would have increased greatly. Of course, 035 wasn't exactly able to move his lips, but no way in hell would he kiss his lover with his host's lips; 049's lips were only for  _him_ to touch, not some unworthy D-Class.

Keeping his hands on 049's cheeks, he brought their faces together in almost an instant, bringing 049's lips against his own, despite how odd it probably felt to kiss a mask. It's not like it was the first time they've kissed, so that must have meant 049 didn't mind kissing a mask, regardless of response.

Even if he couldn't kiss his lover back, 035 could still melt in the feeling of 049's own lips moving against him. It was probably a disgusting experience; making out with cold porcelain that was constantly dripping awful black blood, it was messy and gross, but that's just the way they both liked it.

When 049 let his arms wrap around and hang loosely from 035's neck, 035 dropped his hands from the man's cheeks so he could secure them around his waist instead, tugging the doctor even closer, if that was possible. Despite not actually being able to move his lips, 035 still pushed into 049's touch as if he were trying to mimic kissing him back, which was good enough for him. 035 even gave a little tilt of his head every now and then, bringing a hand up to hold the back of 049's head in place, keeping the other firmly planted on his waist.

SCP or not, 049 actually had a need to breathe, unlike 035, so the doctor had to pull away eventually, parting the kiss with a sigh. His lips were a bit smeared with the black blood leaking from 035's mouth and eyes, which only reminded 035 of the fact that they could only do this with each other, because anyone else wouldn't be able to survive it. That thought alone sent sparks to his metaphorical heart.

Finding that they'd been a bit quiet and staring at each other longer than necessary, 035 brought a hand back to 049's face, tracing his thumb along the bottom black-smeared lip, humming contently to himself, "Black looks good on you, Doc." Well  _obviously,_ it was his entire getup after all. 049 only hummed in response, bringing down an arm from 035's neck so he could instead capture his partner's hand in his own, linking their fingers together, "You seem to think anything looks good on me." He murmured, eyes watching their hands.

035 couldn't help but snicker, "Duh, but the things you wear don't make you look good, you make  _them_ look good." If he could be wiggling his eyebrows right now, he would be, and he knew 049 knew that as well considering the groan that rose from his throat. "I might feel a bit indifferent towards the mask though, I think you look like a snack without it."

They both paused, and 049 raised a brow, "I look... like a snack?" He seemed a bit caught off guard by the phrase, and 035 was as well, looking off to the side for a moment. "Huh, uh, teething problems again?" He seemed to use that excuse every time he got a new host, recalling a certain accidental mention of  _Slim Shady_ during a particular interview.

049 couldn't believe this was the man — or, mask — he fell in love with; completely unprofessional, emotionally unstable, absolutely ridiculous, and yet he loved every single part about him.

"Hm, whatever you say." 049 brushed off the... compliment? Was being called a snack a good thing? He definitely hoped that didn't mean anything cannibalistic.

They stayed silent after that, 049 settled with resting his forehead against 035's shoulder while they went back to their original stance; hand-in-hand, holding each other close, swaying side to side ever so slightly. Growing a bit tired of the complete silence, besides the alarms and yelling of guards down certain hallways, 049 had begun humming a small tune. The humming was only for them to hear, only something for them to enjoy and sway to. 

"We can't stay here forever, you know." 035's voice was softer, sounding a bit more calm and relaxed from their time together. 049 replied with a small nod, keeping his forehead against 035's shoulder, "I know, but let's enjoy it while we can, hm?" He lifted his head a bit to look up at his lover, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Now  _that's_ something 035 hasn't seen in a long time, and it quite literally made him melt, black blood seeping a bit more quickly from his eyes. However, he responded with a not nonetheless, "Yeah." It was a short response, but he expanded it by leaning in and pressing the lips of his mask back against the doctor's.

035 could feel 049 smile against him, and that made him so grateful knowing he was the only one who'd be able to feel this, who'd be able to see that smile of his, he was so fuckin' lucky. Pulling away after a few seconds, 035 pressed his forehead against 049's, enjoying the little moments like this in a place where you'd think it wasn't even possible. _"Ti amo."_ He said softly, more of a whisper if anything.

049 hummed, closing his eyes as he felt a wave of contentedness wash over him, "I love you too."

 

—

 

 

_**Addendum C-1:**   **Level 3 authorization required:**  On 4-26-20██ SCP-049 managed to break containment. During the roughly 5 minute period in which it was unsupervised, it came into contact with SCP-███. Upon being detained, SCP-049 was very calm and amiable. Since this time, however, SCP-049 has been shown to be much more talkative leading up to and performing surgery._

_"I don't know what oh-four-nine and that damned mask talked about, but he seems much happier overall. He no longer seems to simply sit and mope around in his cell, and several staff have claimed to hear him humming old church hymns. In addition, in the moments leading up to performing surgery, he has started talking, apparently trying to… comfort his victim. Claiming that he is the 'cure', among other things. The focus of our research has been shifted towards finding out what the hell he and [REDACTED] talked about during their little chat." -Dr. ████_

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm finishing this at almost 8 in the morning, i haven't slept yet so i'm very sleep deprived and i just skimmed over it as a proof read, so if there are any mistakes i'll fix them later)  
> comments & kudos always appreciated!


End file.
